


comfort

by maincharacter



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Mild Spoilers, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maincharacter/pseuds/maincharacter
Summary: Angie rested her hands on the spot where two shoulder blades must have replaced angel wings.





	comfort

Despite how ice cold she would be in the simulation, the soft, milky skin Angie’s hands ran over so delicately in the dim light within the bedroom of Maki’s apartment was so,  _ so _ very warm. She said this out loud, jokingly.

 

“Stop,” The embrace between the two entangled teenagers was tightened by the flawless angel of a girl Angie was enjoying as she scoffed, muffling her words as she blessed the other by nuzzling into the crook of her flushed neck, “Just... keep talking. Your voice is nice.”

 

“Ehe… Does Maki really think that?” Angie couldn’t resist the want to let her head, weighed down by her fabricated past, lay down on the side of Maki’s ridiculously hot face as her blissful smile grew wide and a hand trailed up the nape of her neck, “Angie would talk for days on end until her throat began to bleed ifー”

 

“Angie.”

 

“...Ah, sorry!”

 

It’s been months since these girls woke up from virtual reality of Danganronpa alongside the two other survivors and the ones who perished; months since the ‘assassin’ tried to pay what two boys did for her forward by pulling the ‘artist’ out of the anguish of being alone and lost with no light, no guide, no god.

 

As a result, however, it seemed as if Maki had  _ become _ Angie’s light, guide and god. Her platinum blonde hair always appeared to trail alongside the other’s longer, darker hair when they were out and about in the hospital they were made to inhabit temporarily post killing game and the shorter girl would often shower her newfound friend in praise over the smallest of things, such as adding a small cookie to Angie’s food tray during the meals they would have three times a day.

 

At the start, Maki didn’t see much harm in the behavior; just Angie being a more affectionate Angie as she recovers gradually from the trauma of the recent pastー Until she looked deeper into her friend’s actions and happened to see a sliver of her in-game self in the other: Quick, unhealthy attachment to someone who shows the  _ slightest _ amount of support and positivity directed at herself. Borderline worshipping that person and treating them as above her.

 

‘ _ This _ **_can’t_ ** _ be healthy for either of us, _ ’ The thought had lead Maki to turning the relationship between herself and Angie for the better.

 

After the confrontation and honest, down to Earth talk with her, Angie and Maki’s emotional and mental states had seemed to receive genuine improvement in the months to come by each others’ sides, with the help of the other and speaking with a therapist ( ** _not_** _associated with Team Danganronpa, thank you very much_ ) regularly.

 

“...It’s fine,” The soothing, beachy scent of the girl in her arms invaded her senses so lovingly before she let a content sigh slip past her lips and ghost past Angie’s throat ( _ she felt a shiver run through her at the sensation _ ), her faintly calloused hands rubbing the other’s back to soothe her,  “I know that was a minor thing to point out, but you know I  _ always _ want you to put your well being over mine, right?”

 

“Aha… Aha,” The distance between the two had disappeared entirely as Angie scooted forward, wrapping her limbs around Maki and pressing her front to the others, “Maki  _ must _ have been an angel in a past life, surely! She’s just  _ sooo _ good to Angie…”

 

“Whatever you say,” Smothering the urge to scoff at the ( _ non self deprecating, thankfully _ ) praise in favor of letting her faintly chapped lips stretch a bit in a slight smile against Angie’s neck, Maki let her hands fall lower and lower until they rested right by the others butt  _ (the small, unintentional jump she got from that nearly coaxed a huff of laughter from the taller girl _ ), “I’d say the same for you, you know… You’re really…  _ really _ ...”

 

“ _ Reeeaaallyyy…? _ ”

 

_ Adorable. Charming. Attractive. Strong for being here after learning everything you lived for and your life as a whole was a lie. A wonderful, human girl I’m ecstatic to call my girlfriend. _

 

“...Something. You’re really…  _ something _ , Angie. Something good.”

 

“...Ehehe!” With a squeeze and a loving peck to Maki’s neck as part of her response,  Angie let her hands rest on the spot where two shoulder blades must have replaced angel wings, “Maki’s something very,  _ very _ good, too!”

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t Posted A Dam Thing Here In A Literal Year But  
> “vr au harukangie angie coming to terms with the fact that not only is atua not real but her entire life, island, religion have been made up and she doesn't know what to believe in now and harukawa seeing how lost she is and remembering how saihara and momota reached out to her and so she quite gruffly attempts to make friends w angie since like. No one else wants to interact w her and angie has a bit of an unhealthy mindset so maki becomes angies new god and maki has to deal w someone idolizing her yhe way she did momota in game and she realizes it's not a good thing and tries to subtly help angie realize this while all realizing she is gay”  
> Thanks Auz From Oumota Shenanigans Server


End file.
